A Demon lives next door
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: Bakura and Marik have lived together for Millennia without problems. They loved each other and no one had ever bested them in one of their games. No one. So when this new demon comes around and beats them hands down what are they going to do? brmm lem ch2
1. Meetings

I don't own yugioh , nor do I make any financial profit, this is for your  
personal entertainment only.

Rating: K for now but most likely going to change later if I put lemon  
scenes in.

Paring: ok this is going to be a little weird, at first it's going to be  
Bakura/Marik then it's going to be Bakura/Marik/Malik and lastly its going  
to be Bakura/Marik/Malik/Ryou ok? Means man on man no like no read!

Summary: Bakura and Marik have lived together for Millennia without problems.  
They loved each other and no one had ever bested them in one of their games.  
No one. So when this new demon comes around and beats them hands down what  
are they going to do?

A/N: Yes they're all demons in this story including Ryou but he won't be  
here for awhile, sorry Ryou fans. O.O Any questions? Just ask them in your  
reviews!

A Demon lives next door

Chapter 1:

_General pov _

Bakura blinks slowly as he wakes up. He shields his eyes from the blazing sun that seemed to be out to get him. He started grumbling about not drinking so much anymore. He looked around the room when his eyes finally adjusted to all that light. He sighed when he didn't see his partner in the room. Must have gone elsewhere to sleep. He gets up and walks over to the walk-in closet and goes in. He starts to pull on a black shirt when it becomes stuck on the tip of his wings. He curses having forgotten about them again. He spins around and glares at his lover who was chuckling at him from the door way.

Marik entered the room just as Bakura started to pull his shirt on. He knew what was coming next. When he heard Bakura start to curse he couldn't help it, he laughed. Bakura started to pout, and let a small whine fall from his throat. Marik walked over to him and pulled the shirt off of his wings. He then pulled it straight down and pulled his arms and wings through for Bakura. When he finished he spun Bakura around and pulled him into a kiss. He whispered into Bakura's ear before pulling away and walking out of the  
room and calling that breakfast was ready if he was hungry. Bakura looked out the window and pulled his wing in front of him as he saw some movers start to put things in the house next door.

He shrugged his shoulders and went downstairs petting his wings. They were huge, and contrary to popular belief they were not black or leathery. They were fluffy and a pale white almost like the moon, just as was his hair. He sniffed the air to see which way Marik had gone, then turned left into the kitchen to find his lover staring out the window watching the movers pull a black silk couch into the house. Marik nodded to the table when he heard him enter the room. On the marble table was a Chinese plate with egg rolls on it. Bakura nodded his thanks knowing the other would hear it.

Bakura sat down and started to eat an egg roll and some rice when Marik turned around and came to sit next to him. He asked Bakura "Did you see the new neighbor?" Bakura shook his head and pulled at one of Marik's Wings, which weren't as fluffy as his but they were as soft as, well, as soft as can be really. They were a little larger than his own but what he really loved about them were their color. It was a silvery color, almost tan in  
nature. "Well he has good taste that's for sure, and he must be rich, he has a television so big that I swear it's going to take up a whole wall!" Marik said as he unwontedly stretched out is wing so Bakura didn't have to move far.

Bakura nodded and latched onto his wing, yes he had a wing fetish. Though he said it was the texture of the wing he liked not the wing itself. "I steal it for you if you want." Bakura said with a shrug and a bite of rice. A smile pulled at Marik's lips and he laughed out loud when Bakura poked him on the side. "You and your stealing." He said with a smirk on his face. "Like you weren't thinking of it!" Bakura said with a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips. "True, but at least he didn't say his plan out loud when the person you're trying to steal from is right behind you." A voice interrupted before Marik could answer. Bakura not having even sensed the presence freaked and jumped up, locking his claws into the ceiling where he had jumped to, to get out of the way of any attack. Marik spun around and growled at the...kid?

He moved back some looking for other that could be in the house. The kid looked to be no older then 16 maybe 17. That of course didn't mean a thing after all Bakura and Marik only looked to be 21, but were really about 250 years old. "Who are you?!" Marik demanded of the kid. The kid shrugged some. "The person whose TV you wanted to steal. More commonly known as Malik." The kid chirped then plopped down on the chair and took one of the egg rolls and started eating it. "You have a nice house, I really love those pools you have in the back." He said after a few minutes. "How do you know what's in  
our house when you've never been in here before?!" Bakura growled as he started to pull his claws from the ceiling. "Oh that, I came in when you two were upstairs." The kid said as if it were no big deal.

Marik narrowed his eyes, then growled "Get out! And don't come back." He then pulled his wing in front of him trying to smooth out his ruffled feathers when he was suddenly knocked over. "Oomph" he groaned then looked up to see the kid attached to his wings.  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Get off!" Marik yelled shaking out his wings, trying to get the kid off of them. Bakura pulled his wings back to make sure that the kid didn't latch onto his wings. "Aw, but they're so soft! I just wanted to pet them. Fine then I'll just go out and buy more things with your money." He mumbled the last part to himself. Yet with there demon hearing they caught it. "WHAT?!" They both yelled at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

_**You see that button, **_

_**Yes the purple one, **_

_**Pull your mouse to it, **_

_**Click on "send review", **_

_**Then push ok, and... **_

_**SEND ME A REVIEW!  
(all reviewers get ice cream).**_


	2. Of Cumming's and Leavings

I don't own yugioh , nor do I make any financial profit, this is for your  
personal entertainment only.

Rating: K for now but most likely going to change later if I put lemon  
scenes in. Ok rating goes up to M!

Pairing: ok this is going to be a little weird, at first it's going to be  
Bakura/Marik then it's going to be Bakura/Marik/Malik and lastly it's going  
to be Bakura/Marik/Malik/Ryou ok? Means man on man no like no read!

Summary: Bakura and Marik have lived together for Millennia without  
problems. They loved each other and no one had ever bested them in one of their games.  
No one. So when this new demon comes around and beats them hands down what  
are they going to do?

A/N: Yes they're all demons in this story including Ryou but he won't be  
here for awhile, sorry Ryou fans. O.O Any questions? Just ask them in your  
reviews!

A Demon lives next door

Chapter 2:

_General pov_

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Get off!" Marik yelled shaking out his wings, trying to get the kid off of them. Bakura pulled his wings back to make sure that the kid wouldn't latch onto his wings. "Aw, but they're so soft! I just wanted to pet them. Fine then I'll just go out and buy more things with your money." He mumbled the last part to himself. Yet with their demon hearing, they caught it. "WHAT?!" They both yelled at the same time... Malik turned around and rubbed at the back of his head. "Hehehe, so you  
heard that? Umm... well, I meant that I was going to go shopping was all.

"Why, you want to come? I'll buy you something!" Malik said and bounced over to Bakura's side. "Hey you want to go to the mall or something? Come on I swear I'll buy you something. Anything you want!" He chirped and pulled on Bakura's arm so he would follow. Bakura looked over to Marik who shrugged and grabbed their jackets before he shut the door behind himself. He flew up to Bakura who was staring down at Malik who was hopping four buildings at a time. "Why isn't he flying? He does realize that the humans already know about us right?" Bakura asked his lover. Marik just shrugged and started to float towards Malik. "You know I hate when you do that!" Bakura growled to  
him. "You just don't like the fact that you can't float like I can!" Marik  
laughed and then took of at full speed.

"Hey kid what the hell are you doing?" Marik called into the dressing room after waiting for 15 minutes without Malik coming out. Malik pocked his head out "One; my name is Malik Ma-lik, ok, not kid and I'm trying out like 50 different pants so just shut the fuck up before I kill you." He said then went back into the room. "Well at least we know he's a demon now. It would have sucked if he broke into our house and turned out to be human." Bakura said as he sat down looking at some daggers on the wall. "We don't know that he's a demon. He could be a human with a bad temper." Marik said with a pout. Bakura actually laughed at that. "A human who can jump like that?" Bakura asked.

"Ryou can move like that and he was human. Well, I think he was human. I never could tell with him. He always had a way of answering something without answering it! God it used to annoy me so much. Now I just wish he was here." Marik said. Bakura nodded in understanding. "Who's this Ryou person?" Malik asked. Marik and Bakura looked up and gasped when they saw what he was wearing. He had on Tight black jeans with a silk white shirt that stood out against all the gold he was adorned with. "What?" Malik asked. Bakura shook his head. "You like jewelry?" Marik asked with a smirk. Malik blinked a little and tilted his head to the side. "Well in Egypt you had to have jewelry to show your status! Anyway who's this Ryou person?" Malik asked again.

"Ryou is an old friend of ours. We, well, he left a long time ago and we haven't seen him since." Bakura answered before he got up and pulled down the dagger he wanted and looked at Malik. "This is what your buying me." He said with a smirk. Malik nodded his head. "Why don't you just go and look for your friend?" Malik asked trying to understand why they got so sad when speaking about this person. Marik walked away without saying anything. "Ryou went away because we hurt him. He had seen us many times in our demon form but he had never feared us. One night when he was supposed to be gone we fed on some poor human who was living on the streets. He walked in on us and saw what we did. He left that night and we haven't seen him since." Bakura said, not even sure why he was telling this kid about it. He only knew it felt good to finally talk about Ryou again.

"Was he not a demon?" Malik asked as he paid for all the items. The total came out to $1,473. 73. '_Am I ever glad I used their credit card_' Malik thought as he waited for Bakura to answer. "Well we asked many times but he never answered. Not really anyway. He always said he was what he wanted to be." Bakura said as he took bags Malik had dumped into his lap. He then turned his head to Marik. "You sure you don't want anything?" He asked him. Marik shook his head no, turned, grabbed a couple of bags and went to the store across the building without waiting for the others. Bakura picked up some of the bags then went to follow Marik motioning for Malik to follow. "Hey Marik wait up for us!" Malik called out grabbing the rest of the bags and hopping on top of a statue just so he could catch up to Marik. "Hey Marik, what's the hurry?" Bakura asked as he caught up to them. Marik shook his head and looked at them.

"Nothing, I thought that I had saw something but I didn't." Marik said as he turned to the exit. "So are you done shopping yet?" He asked but left without waiting for an answer. "Wonder what's gotten into him." Malik asked starting to follow him out of the mall. Bakura frowned and turned to look around, trying to see what had caught Marik's eye but he saw nothing.

He shook his head and started to leave when he heard Malik call for him. "Well I'll see you guys later." Malik said as he started towards his house. Marik raised an eyebrow "What of these?" He asked holding up all of the bags he'd been dumped with as Malik jumped past them and started to go faster until they had to fly full speed just to keep up with him. "Humm, just leave them at your place, I'll come by and get them as soon as I come back." He said then started to bend in order to leap when he was stopped by Marik.  
"You're leaving? Where to? When are you going to be back? I don't want to have my house filled with your things forever you know!" He added the last part  
when he saw Malik and Bakura staring at him. "Well I'm going back to Egypt, my sister wants to make sure I'm happy and all that. I'll probably be back in a few weeks. Takes awhile to get there my way. It's only a couple of bags! Shesh, it won't kill you!"

He said then started to bend but was stopped again. "Why don't you just fly?" Bakura asked him, not really wanting him to be gone that long either but not really sure why. "Never learned how. I was always leaping from place to place and well, I guess it just stuck." He said with a shrug of the shoulders. "BYE!" He then took off. Bakura and Marik walked into the house and threw the bags in an empty closet. "Well that was a weird day." Bakura mumbled. Marik nodded and looked at Bakura's newest dagger. "I still say my rod is better." He said with a smirk. "You think your rod is better than everything!" Bakura said with a small smile playing on his lips knowing what Marik's answer would be. "Humm... well why don't you play with my rod and then tell me it's  
not good?" Marik asked, then pulled Bakura to his chest. "Humm... you want to play?" Bakura asked as he wrapped a leg around Marik's waist and nipped at his neck. Marik purred and picked Bakura up, and carried him into their room. Bakura tore off their clothes and started to nip at any skin available.

Marik moaned when he felt Bakura push down against him. "You want to be taken?" Bakura whispered into his ear. Marik gasped when he felt two fingers start to rub at his opening. Then nodded and pushed back on the fingers wanting more. Bakura pulled back some and grabbed the bottle of lube and pushed his fingers in only for it to be empty. "Shit, Marik babe were out of lube." Bakura muttered trying to calm down enough to think where they might keep extra bottles. "Shower. Be quick." Marik rasped at him and  
pushed his hip up to met Bakura's. Bakura bit back a groan and scrambled out of the bed and into the bathroom looking for the bottle of lube. He grabbed it off the shelf in the shower and went back into the room and found Marik on all fours waiting for him.

"No playing; I want you in me Bakura." He said with a lustful voice. Bakura squeezed some lube onto his hand and spread it around his fingers. Then he went and kneeled behind Marik. At first he just rubbed around the opening, but when Marik shoved his hips back, he sunk two fingers in and started to stretch him. When he found Marik's prostate he circled around it with his finger before applying pressure making Marik whimper in pleasure. Then he pulled out all of his fingers and started to lube himself up. When he was ready he lined up his "rod" up with Marik's opening before pushing in, in one go. He pause to let Marik get used to him. When Marik pushed back against him he started to move, slow at first but he started to pick up speed as time passed. Then when he was close to he edge he grabbed Marik's "rod" and started to pump it in time with his trust. Right before he came he slammed into Marik and hit his prostate dead on making Marik's already hoarse voice scream out in pleasure as they both came at once. They both just lied there trying to catch their breath. "Oh and baby I loved your rod, maybe next time I can use it?" Bakura said with a smirk before he kissed Marik on the lips. Marik snorted before he shook his head and laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**…

_**So did you like my lemon scene? I thought that I did well considering I  
haven't done one in a long time. Well review me! I'd give you ice cream but  
after that I think you'd rather have them ne?**_ :)


	3. Time's Passage

I don't own Yugioh , nor do I make any financial profit, this is for your  
personal entertainment only.

Rating: K for now but most likely going to change later if I put lemon  
scenes in. Ok rating goes up to M!

Pairing: ok this is going to be a little weird, at first it's going to be  
Bakura/Marik then it's going to be Bakura/Marik/Malik and lastly it's going  
to be Bakura/Marik/Malik/Ryou ok? Means man on man no like no read!

Summary: Bakura and Marik have lived together for Millennia without  
problems. They loved each other and no one had ever bested them in one of  
their games. No one. So when this new demon comes around and beats them hands down what are they going to do?

A/N: Yes they're all demons in this story including Ryou but he won't be  
here for awhile, sorry Ryou fans. O.O Any questions? Just ask them in your  
reviews! Finally Ryou has come aboard our fic!

A Demon lives next door

Chapter3:

_General Pov_

A teen that looked to be at least 17 walked from around the corner of the mall. He looked at the retreating backs of three demons. One might even think he was hiding from the demons. What for though many would never come to know. Demons and humans had learned to tolerate each other so long as the demons didn't kill the humans they fed from. They would just wake up an hour later feeling dizzy. The 17-year-old boy had moon pale skin and almost just as light hair. He was wearing a pair of black jeans and tennis shoes. He had on a black tank top and sleeves that went from his elbows to his hands. He also happened to have a black collar with a pure blue diamond in the shape of a water drop.

When he was sure they were gone he walked out from behind the wall. He pulled his hair over his shoulder and ran his fingers through it as he walked toward the exit himself. He watched as the demon who looked like Marik jumped to the top of a building. He was fast, maybe even faster than the boy himself. Maybe. Then the demons let their wings loose and flew up after the young demon. The young boy stood there for a moment then just disappeared and reappeared on top of the building the young demon had jumped on just moments before. The people who had been standing next to him wondered what had just happened as they tried to dry themselves off. The boy continued to follow them from afar so that they wouldn't sense him. They landed in front of their house. His old house. They talked a few minutes about something or another. The boy could have listened if he so whished but he politely waited for the younger demon to leave. He was about to move but couldn't. Almost as if his body was frozen. He took off after the younger demon.

He appeared in front of the younger demon, but the demon didn't even bat an eye as he kept moving on as if the boy was nothing. Which could be true for the demon knew not who the boy was. Said boy continued to follow him until the young demon stopped to rest for a moment. "Does it not hurt to use up your energy like that?" Called out the demon as he sat down for a moment. The boy walked to stand on the side of the stairway door he had been hiding behind but moments before. "No, not really. I'm used to using up my energy as such. You look terrible though." The young boy said. The demon laughed out. "Yea, well that's what happens when you haven't slept in over 72 hours. The names Malik. What's yours?" Malik asked curious as to why this person would follow him. "My  
name? Well I've gone by many names. What every you prefer is just fine." The boy said politely.

'_Is he always this nice?_' Malik thought as he tried to remember if he had ever seen this person before. '_Maybe I know him and he's just waiting for me to remember._' "Aw, well what are you? I'll just call you that." Malik stated after he couldn't remember the boy from anywhere. "Me, well I am what I want to be." The boy answered. Malik's eyes went wide. "You! Hey do you know Bakura and Marik too? You're Ryou aren't you!" Malik said excided that he had finally met the boy who had captured the two demons hearts. Ryou blinked, and then smiled. "And, just how might you know my true name?" He asked curious himself. "Well, I overheard Bakura and Marik talking earlier today. You were there weren't you? That's why Marik left so quickly, he thought he saw you." Malik said all that in one breath.

"True, I had been shopping and was about to enter the clothing store across from the one you all were in when I noticed him." Ryou said quietly. "Why didn't you just come in and see them? They really miss you, ya know? They think that you fear them. It's not right to leave them thinking that you're dead." Malik said angry now but not really sure why. "I do not fear them, I never had. My life must never collide with theirs, or yours for that matter, ever again." Ryou turned and was about to leave when Malik appeared right in front of him. "Why, what's wrong? Are we demons not good enough for you? You too high on the social scale to hang around us?!" Malik demanded. "I'm what I want to be and status means nothing to me." Ryou said as he backed up some trying to put space between the two.

"Then what's your problem?! Why can't you go and talk to them?!" Malik yelled. He stretched out his arm and latched onto Ryou's. "Come on I'm taking you straight to them! You can tell them that they're not good enough to their faces!" Malik screamed at him pissed off now. Ryou's eyes widened but he took a deep breath to try to calm himself down. Then he disappeared and Malik stood there drenched. Malik blinked, Ryou was no longer in his grasp but now standing over where he had been sitting a few minutes ago. "What is wrong with you? How could you not want to be near them?!" Malik yelled at the boy who still had said nothing to him. "Why don't you care about them?! Why did you leave?! Why won't you answer me?!" Malik yelled when the boy had still said nothing.

"Why do you care so much?" Ryou asked softly. Malik looked at the boy but said nothing this time. '_Why do I care so much? It's not like they're my mates or boyfriends. Why does it matter to me at all. I mean, I don't care about them right? They were just a way to get fast money. That's all, right? Yes that's all it is that damn, whatever he is, is just trying to mess with my head._' Malik thought then glared at Ryou. "I don't care about them so quit trying to mess with me." Malik yelled to the boy. Ryou lifted his head somewhat with a small smile on his face. "That's how it happened to me too." Ryou said lightly and then added "How I fell in Love with them..." when he saw Malik's confused face. "What? I-I don't love them. I don't..." He trailed off when Ryou laughed again. "That's exactly what I told myself too. Well, for the first few months anyway. I just kept saying they were a means to an end. You see they first met me when I was in trouble. They had saved me and were letting me stay with them until I became well again. Of course, I ended up staying for a couple of years before I left." Ryou said with a slight frown.

"Why did you leave?" Malik asked again, calmer now that Ryou was at least talking. Not really answering his questions, but it was a start. "Why? Well why do you need to know?" Ryo asked him with a small smile. '_You love them, don't you? You love them enough to try and get me to go see them when you know all that would do is make them forget about you. I remember feeling that way for them too. It was so long ago._' Ryou thought as he waited for an answer that he already knew. "I need to know because I care, ok. I care and they have no idea what happened to you and that kills them. We might never be anything but as long as they're happy that's ok with me. What makes them happy is you." He said at last with an air of a man excepting his fate. Ryou rolled his eyes.

"Please don't go all heroic on me. They could love you to. You simply have to let them know you love them. Like tell them that you love them, they are kind of dense so leaving hints won't do the trick, trust me." Ryou said. Malik sat down with a sigh. "Well that's easy for you to say. They love you even after all the time you've been apart. They barely know me, oh and lets not forget I just paid for a whole lode of clothes using their money, plus their money bought me that house, and the things in said house. Once they find out that it was me who bled their bank account dry, I'll be history." Malik muttered. Ryou raised an eyebrow. "You stole all their money? They don't know that it was you? Well, I'll be dammed! I thought they were the best thieves that ever walked the face of the planet." Ryou laughed out, as he watched the worried looked on Malik's face change to confusion, then understanding, then fear.

"You mean to tell me that they are the Bakura and Marik? The thieves of the night? The fabled demon snatchers that parents tell their demon kids to keep control over them when they're young?" Malik asked not really sure how he should feel at the moment. Ryou nodded. "The one and only. Obviously they're not that great at least not the thieving part, I mean if a newbie like you can steal from them when they're with you then they can't be that good." Ryou said and then started to giggle. Malik looked at him like he had grown an extra head and then proclaimed to be king. "How is this funny exactly? I'm going to be murdered! When they find out they're broke, they're going to go looking for the thief and that's going to lead them right next door! To my house! To me! They'll kill me for sure!..." Malik said and then started mumbling something along the lines of "Moving to Siberia and never coming back." Ryou laughed again.

"Well, if you plan to move to Siberia let me know, I'll give you a lift. I'm heading there myself." Ryou said as he stood up and started to stretch. He had been sitting there stiff for over an hour now talking to Malik. To his surprise he found that he didn't much mind Malik as much as he thought he would. "Really? Why are you heading there? What happened to you not wanting to be near me?" Malik asked curious as to what had made the pale looking boy change his mind. "Well, I'm heading there because that's where I live now and I think I made too quick a judgment of you. That was wrong of me, I do hope you'll forgive me." Ryou said and then bowed his head waiting for an answer from Malik.

"Umm, sure, I don't mind, really. I would love to go with you so long as we can stop off in Egypt first, I have to let my sister know that I'm before she starts going crazy. I was here for about 4 months before I found Bakura and Marik and, well, you know." Ryou nodded in understanding. "Sure no problem. Here take my hand, it's much faster and your scent will end here." Ryou said as he stretched his hand out. Malik looked behind him then to Ryou. '_I love them but I think I love Ryou too, how did this happen? I can always come back to them. Maybe even get Ryou to come too. Yea that's what I'll do._' Malik thought as he took a hold of Ryou's hand. That would be the last time Macau would see Malik for the next 25 years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

_**I know not where they normally live but I didn't want to use the same old  
places. And well Macau was the first place my curser landed on so yea. Sorry  
people but after Wednesday If I don't update I probably won't for awhile. I  
hope you enjoyed the latest installment in A Demon Lives Next Door, I also  
hope you have it in your kind heart to review this. :) **_


	4. Getting Reaquanted

I don't own Yugioh , nor do I make any financial profit, this is for your personal entertainment only.

****

Rating: K for now but most likely going to change later if I put lemon scenes in. Okay, rating goes up to M! ****

Pairing: ok this is going to be a little weird, at first it's going to be Bakura/Marik then it's going to be Bakura/Marik/Malik and lastly it's going to be Bakura/Marik/Malik/Ryou ok? Means man on man no like no read! ****

Summary: Bakura and Marik have lived together for Millennia without problems. They loved each other and no one had ever bested them in one of their games. No one. So when this new demon comes around and beats them hands down what are they going to do? ****

A/N: Yes they're all demons in this story including Ryou but he won't be here for awhile, sorry Ryou fans. O.O Any questions? Just ask them in your reviews! Yey, Ryou time! 

This chapter is dedicated to VadMustang a great fic writer go check out her stories people! Trust me you'll love them!

A Demon lives next door

Chapter 4: 

General pov

A young boy who looked no older than 17 looked into the air as a ball of water came barreling towards him. The boy screamed and ducked. "Ha you missed me Ryou!" The young boy called out. "No fair, you're always ducking and hopping! Just stand still Malik!" Ryou yelled back already knowing what he would say. "Oh sure, I'll stand still right away. Just stop trying to kill me with your water balls!" Malik yelled back. They were both in Siberia and were playing around. Ryou shot another water ball as he reappeared right next to Malik. Malik got drenched. Ryou started to snicker when suddenly he was knocked over.

"Never let your guard down or else you'll get hit too." Malik said as he threw a second wind ball, which hit Ryou's water ball and suddenly they were both immobile. Ryou blinked and looked down at the roots holding him in place. "Umm, since when did you start to control nature?" Ryou asked Malik. "I didn't. I thought this was your doing." Malik answered. He threw a wind ball at the roots holding Ryou down. They were sliced and diced until they reformed and held him down some more. "Ah, there you are! I've been looking all day for you! What have you been doing?" Yugi asked as he walked out of a tree.

"We were training Malik and his new wind powers. Would you?" Ryou answered then motioned to the roots still holding them in place. "Oh, yea, sorry about that, but when I couldn't find you I asked the Trees to, and then to hold you in place till I got there." Yugi explained as the roots started to back off. "Well, now that you've found us, why don't you tell us what you want." Malik said to Yugi sounding a little annoyed at having been tied up. Yugi's smile vanished and he sighed a little. "Well, you see, there's a rumor going around that some new demons are coming in town. I thought I should warn you and see if you'll allow me to come along." Yugi said with an small frown. "Why would we care if a demon comes to town?" Ryou asked a little confused. "It's Bakura and Marik who are rumored to be coming." Yugi said quietly. Ryou and Malik had told they're long time friend Yugi all about they're past life.

"Why would they be coming here?!" Ryou demanded of his friend, unable to comprehend why the demons would be coming here. "They hate the cold, that's why I moved here after he found me again." Yugi shivered at the mention of him, of Novesist. "I don't know for sure but the trees say they're coming because Malik is here." Yugi said with a shrug. Malik, who had been quietly think about what to do, shot his head up and stared at Yugi.

"Why would that matter to them? I mean they saw me one day over 25 years ago! They probably don't remember me! I know that they didn't find out that it was me who stole from them because they would have come after me far sooner!" Malik hissed at Yugi.

"Hey, don't look at me, I'm only letting you know what I know. Apparently they had went to Egypt right after you left and they had continued to search for you over the years. Your sister who had, as of late, became able to use her sorcery drew a map. One that pinpointed where you are. She handed it over as long as they promised to bring you to see her. She misses you so much Malik." Yugi said. Ryou stared at him like he was crazy. "How do you know all of this?!" Ryou asked him. "Oh well I just asked the tree outside of his sisters home to tell me what had been going on lately." Yugi explained sheepishly. "How would you even know to look to the trees by my sister?" Malik wondered out loud.

"Easy, the rumor said they were coming here from Egypt and your sister is the only person we know in Egypt." Yugi said this all slowly as if explaining it to a kid. Ryou and Malik blushed.

"Right, we should probably start to get ready to leave before it's too late, and yes, Yugi you can come. Umm, Yugi? Earth to Yugi." Ryou said as he waved a hand in front of a wide eyed Yugi's face. "Oh, and Ryou, one last thing; the rumor had started like a week and a half ago." Yugi said with a strained smile. "Ok so we need to move fast then lets go." Ryou said and got up, starting to walk away. "Hey we need to move now. Malik come on, this is no time to play around. We need to get moving." Ryou said as he tugged on Malik's arm. Malik just pointed in the direction behind him. Ryou turned around and nearly fainted. Standing there in the clear opening was none other than Bakura and Marik.

"Ryou, Malik. You've both been here, together all this time?" Bakura asked quietly, almost sadly. "Why would you not come back to us? And just where the hell have you been?! You left your shit in our house you said you were coming back! Why didn't you come back?" Marik whispered the last part to both of them. "You've been gone for 25 years! We though that perhaps you had died." "Malik, you should have at least told us you were leaving for good." Bakura told him a little hurt and pissed. "How could you have been with Ryou the whole time and then pretend not to have been! How could you lie to us like that?!" Bakura demanded showing his fangs to them now seriously pissed off, along with a sense of relief to know the young demon hadn't died, which had been they're fear for a long time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

TBC…

Well what did you think of the latest chapter of "A Demon Lives Next Door?" If you have any questions please ask them in your review! If you review then you'll get ice cream! You know you want some ice cream! Fine if you review you can have a pizza and ice cream now you can't pass up the deal! Go on now and review! J Also there have been some wants to get info on Macau so I have the link to a web page in my profile. If you want check it out if not just move on to another fic and continue to enjoy your day, after you review of course! It'll look like this


	5. Questions

I don't own Yugioh, nor do I make any financial profit. This is for your personal entertainment only.

**Rating**: K for now but most likely going to change later if I put lemon scenes in. Okay, rating goes up to M!

**Pairing**: ok this is going to be a little weird, at first it's going to be Bakura/Marik then it's going to be Bakura/Marik/Malik and lastly it's going to be Bakura/Marik/Malik/Ryou ok? Means man on man no like no read!

**Summary**: Bakura and Marik have lived together for Millennia without problems. They loved each other and no one had ever bested them in one of their games. No one. So when this new demon comes around and beats them hands down what are they going to do?

**A/N**: Yes, they're all demons in this story including Ryou but he won't be here for awhile, sorry Ryou fans. O.O Any questions? Just ask them in your reviews! Yey, Ryou time!

_This chapter is dedicated to VadMustang a great fic writer go check out her stories ppl! Trust me you'll love them!_

A Demon Lives Next Door

Chapter 5:

_Malik's Pov_

"I kind of met up with Ryou later on that day and things happened and, well, we ended up here." Malik said trying not to say too much. Bakura looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Marik growled. "There are phones! You could have called!" Malik blinked, 'Why do they even care, we only knew each other for one day! And that was only because I broke into their house.' Malik let a little smile fall on his lips as he remembered Ryou's words.

//**Flashback**//

"I don't care about them so quit trying to mess with me." Malik yelled to the boy. Ryou lifted his head somewhat with a small smile on his face. "That's how it happened to me too." Ryou said lightly and then added "How I fell in love with them..." when he saw Malik's confused face. "What? I-I don't love them. I don't..." He trailed off when Ryou laughed again. "That's exactly what I told myself too. Well, for the first few months anyway. I just kept saying they were a means to an end. You see they first met me when I was in trouble. They had saved me and were letting me stay with them until I became well again. Of course, I ended up staying for a couple of years  
before I left." Ryou said with a slight frown.

//**End flashback**//

"Why do you care so much about weather or not I came back? I mean, you could have thrown the clothes out and gone on with your lives." Malik said and looked up waiting for an answer. He got one, not one that he was expecting, not in that way at least. Bakura had opened his mouth like he was about to say something and then just shook his head. Before Malik knew what had happened the older white haired demon had claimed his lips in a soft yet brutal kiss. When Bakura licked at his bottom lip he opened his mouth for the older demon. Bakura pulled away but only enough so that he could rest his forehead on Malik's. "For the same reason that you didn't stop the kiss." Bakura said breathless before claming his lips again in a chaste kiss this time.

"Told you." Ryou muttered to him with a smile on his face. "Hmph, as if you knew that was going to happen!" Malik whined Bakura blinked a little confused as to what they were talking about. Marik sighed as he pulled Bakura back to him. "You know we were supposed to yell at him a little more before we forgave him." Marik mumbled. Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "Was just relieved that he was alive, I forgot all about killing him before forgiving him." Bakura mumbled back. Malik smiled a little.

"Ryou, I.. I don't know what to say, I don't understand why you left at all." Bakura said quietly from his spot at Marik's side. Ryou opened his mouth as if to say something but shook his head and just stood there. Everyone was quiet for awhile, or until Yugi couldn't take it anymore and turned to Ryou. "What are we going to do now?" He asked a little worried. Ryou looked at him and just shook his head again. "I really don't know Yugi. I mean they've already found us so it's useless to run from them, but then if it was that easy for them to find us, how easy is it for him to find us?" Ryou mumbled to Yugi; they had both been held captive by Novesist. They had  
been sold to him by their parents. Both Ryou and Yugi had been beaten and starved, among many other things while with the demon.

"Ryou, you know I won't let the foul creature ever harm you again! Malik growled out showing his fangs. "Who's after you, Ryou?" Marik asked a little worried but not showing it. "Nobody that you need to worry about Marik, I can handle it on my own." Ryou told the oldest demon who narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"Just tell me who it is and I'll get rid of them. There won't even be bones left when I'm through with him." Bakura snarled at the thought of someone hurting his Ryou. Ryou smiled slightly," Look, I've been running from him for a long time; he's never been able to catch me before so he won't now! Really, there's no need to worry so much." Ryou said trying to convince them that they were fine. It wasn't working so well.

"Is he why you left us? To protect us from this guy?" Bakura asked, pissed off now. He hadn't seen Ryou in over 100 years! 'Damn Bakura's as sharp as ever.' Malik thought, slowly backing up as Bakura continued to snarl and show his fangs and claws off. He almost sounded like a pissed dog who was getting ready to kill someone. Now Malik really backed off and hid behind Ryou.

Ryou's eyes widened when Malik slipped behind him. "Oh yea, a real big bad demon you are!" Ryou mumbled to him. "Hey I said I would keep Novesist away, not your angry ex-boyfriends." Malik said as he pushed Ryou up a little. Ryou rolled his eyes and then smirked. "Down boy, down!" He barked out the command. And for a split second Bakura actually started to listen before he realized what had happened and pouted.

"Ryou I'm not a dog! I'm a feared demon!" Bakura whined. "Well you sure do respond like one." Marik said with a smirk. Bakura turned and glared at him. "Just for that you're not getting any for a week!" Bakura said to the laughing demon. "Hun, you wouldn't last that long." Marik said back in a fit of laughter. 'Humph, I could so last a week, ok maybe three days, but I know I could if I tried. I just don't want to!' Bakura thought.

"As much as I hate to break this up... Ryou we really need to get a move on if we're going to leave." Yugi said a little sad that he had to break them up again when they were just together. Ryou turned to look at the others. "Don't go, come and stay with us, you know we love you and we would protect you no matter what, so please say you'll come home." Bakura asked him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_TBC..._**

YEY a cliff hanger! Ha, now you have to review in order to find out what's next! Really though leave a review! I love those things almost more then I love pizza, and boy do I love pizza!!!


	6. Going Home

I don't own Yugioh, nor do I make any financial profit. This is for your personal entertainment only.

**Rating**: K for now but most likely going to change later if I put lemon scenes in. Okay, rating goes up to M!

**Pairing**: ok this is going to be a little weird, at first it's going to be Bakura/Marik then it's going to be Bakura/Marik/Malik and lastly it's going to be Bakura/Marik/Malik/Ryou ok? Means man on man no like no read!

**Summary**: Bakura and Marik have lived together for Millennia without problems. They loved each other and no one had ever bested them in one of their games. No one. So when this new demon comes around and beats them hands down what are they going to do?

**A/N**: Yes, they're all demons in this story including Ryou but he won't be here for awhile, sorry Ryou fans. O.O Any questions? Just ask them in your reviews! Yey, Ryou time!

A Demon Lives Next Door

Chapter 6:

_Ryou's Pov_

I sighed and looked at them again before turning my back on them. "I wish I could do it, to say its k, and then just come back with you's but that's not how things work, not anymore." I said as I started to walk away from them. I could hear as Malik and Yugi started to follow without complaint and thanked every god that was listening because I wasn't sure that I would have been able to say no if Malik asked to go with them. Over the last couple of years, I had grown a soft spot for the young man. Well really lover, we both had bedded together for awhile now. I was just about to disappear into the air when I felt a hand on my own. Thinking it was Malik I turned to look and was surprised to find Marik. He frowned at me for a second before sniffing at my shoulder.

It was all I could do to keep from falling over in shock! "Ummm….Marik-kun what are you doing?" I asked somewhat confused. "Who's marked you?" He growled at me before biting down over the others mark, making me freeze when I felt his fangs sink into my neck. When he pulled up I backed away throwing up a hand to cover up the new puncture mark. 'Oh this is not good, not good at all.' I turn to see Malik staring wide eyed at us, before narrowing his eyes and snarling at Marik. "Malik NO!" I yelled but it was far to late, he had already tackled the surprised demon. Malik ended up on top of Marik and was punching him, until the shock wore off and the older demon shoved him off of himself. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Marik snarled at him, not the smartest thing to do, for in an second Malik had his fangs around the others throat.

That was when Bakura entered the fight and garbed Malik and pulled him away from Marik. "Malik what's wrong with you!? Why'd you do that!? Answer me damnit!" Bakura yelled the last part when all Malik did was glare at Marik. "That was my marking on MY Ryou that you just tried to over mark!" Malik snarled out at last. Marik's eye's widened. "What?" He asked shock evident in his voice. "My bite you ass! It was mine!" Malik snarled again and showed off his fangs. "Wait up a second!" Marik said putting up his hands in a mock surrender. "I had no idea it was your mark! I wouldn't have done that if I had!" He said and started to walk forward calmly. He tilted my neck back and sniffed at it again.

"You smell of snow?" He asked slightly confused. Malik just blinked. "Huh?" was the only answer he could think to give. Marik just smirked. "Since when have you had the ability to control snow?" He asked faintly amused with this turn of events. "I- what?" He asked still confused. "Oh, yea, when you have the ability to master something it mixes with your sent to become one with you." I said helping him out. "Right, well I don't know about snow, but I can somewhat control the wind." Malik said with a shrug. "Well this has all been nice and all but we should really move on." Yugi said just before tripping over an upturned root. He stood up and brushed himself off while grumbling something about tree's and their many feet. "I've never met a wood nipf who couldn't control his own element." Bakura said as he laughed at the short boy. He stopped when a ball of water hit him smack in the face. "I'll have you know I'm not a wood nipf! I happen to be a glider! Thank you very much!" Yugi said with a glare. "Really? I've never seen one so short before. Are you sure you're a glider because you do look like a nipf." Marik said with a curious look. He really should not have said that. For in the next instant he was locked in a water cage.

"Anyway as I was saying we should probably get moving Ryou, we don't want to stay here much longer." Yugi said addressing me once more. I nodded my assent and turned to go but this time the word wait came from Malik. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, He was standing next to Bakura. "Ryou now that they have came after us and found us, plus with that little map of theirs, I don't think we can get away from them. So why run uselessly? Why not just stay and…." He trailed off not really knowing what could be said about what they would do. I looked at them, all three of them, they had all been my lovers at one point, and now here's the chance of life time. So why am I scared to say yes? To let us all become one again?

"What about Novesist? What if he comes?" I asked scared, I didn't want any of them hurt just because they knew me! "Then he come's and we'll be ready when and if that happens. I mean, he hasn't came after you in what 73 years? I don't think he'll be coming anytime soon, but if he dose, we'll take him on just and we had planned to." Malik told me with a small smile. I bit my lip and nodded my head, showing that I would go with them. "I don't promise anything, but I can try." I whispered to them. It was surprisingly Marik who answered. "And that's all we ask." He said before kissing me. He then turned and flew into the air. Bakura, and myself followed, and a trickle of water waiting in the air let me know that Yugi was coming along. I looked down and saw Malik watching us, and I sighed. In all the time I had been with him he refused to fly. He told me why but refused to let me try and teach him.

Bakura jerked his head in Malik's direction. "You've never taught him to fly?" He asked curious. "No, well I wanted to but he refused." I said trying not to say much without his consent. "Really? Why not?" Bakura asked as he frowned down at him. Marik flew over and asked what the hold up is. "It's Malik. I guess he refuses to fly." Bakura said with a shrug. "That's ridicules." Marik said and decanted towards him. "What's up with you? You're a demon right? So come on, fly!" Marik said reaching out a hand as if to beckon him to his side. "Just leave him be, he's fine with jumping and trust me with his energy, it'll be us needing to keep up with him." I said and started to move off in another direction. Of course I didn't need wings, I used the wind and let it carry me to my destination. About a few hours later we came to an ocean, it was mostly frozen over, so I didn't bother to stop Malik would be able to run across it.

Marik and Bakura came to my side. "Hey what happened to your friend?" He asked when he could no longer see the water that had been Yugi. I simply nodded to the ground. "Huh? He's actually is under the water swimming to the other side?" Bakura asked skeptical. "No I'm pretty sure he's already there." I said without think about it. I herd Bakura mumble something about fast shrimps. "Hey, I'm going to run ahead and go wait with Yugi." Malik Called up to us. I looked down in enough time to see him become but a blur in the distance. I put on some more speed, as did the others, but yet was unable to keep up with him. "So, why doesn't he like flying again?" Marik asked as he watched the younger demon become nothing but a speck on the horizon. "Well to be honest you should ask him not me." I said before sighing. I really didn't want to have him bring it up though. "His last master was angry with him and then in an attempt to control him, he cut off half of one of his wings, then continued to tell him how ugly he now looked and how his own kind would never let him fly with them. And well he was only 9 when all of that happened so my guess would be that he believed the foolish man and has never flown since. I don't like to push the subject because its not pretty, how he gets when you mention it." I added the last part at Bakura's slightly confused look. "Well we'll just have to change that when we get home too." Marik said with a smirk before folding one of his wings and pulling Bakura to his side.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_TBC..._**

Ok and I think that is how I am going to wrap this fic up! I think I did a pretty good job. If I ever get bored I might do another chapter with them a couple years into the future after they have gotten over there problems, ya know. Any-who please leave a review! You know I'll reward you if you do!!!! J


End file.
